Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee (often shortened to SSBM) is a GameCube 1-4 player Fighting Game featuring 25 of Nintendo's biggest stars (not counting Sheik). Characters There is a total of 26 characters (if counting Sheik) Default ;Mario :Mario uses mostly fists, kicks and powers. ;Pikachu :Pikachu mostly uses electricity, but also tailsweeps and headbutts. ;Bowser :Mainly claws/powers ;Peach :Peach uses a variety of attacks, but the most of them are slaps and items. ;Yoshi :Yoshi have some egg attacks, but most of them are kicks, or just random. ;DK :Donkey Kong uses his hands. ;C. Falcon :Captain Falcon frequently uses punches and kicks ;Fox :Fox uses kicks, weapons and items ;Ness :Ness likes to use powers, if not mostly weapons ;Ice Climbers Ice Climbers use various ice/hammer attacks ;Kirby :Mostly kicks. ;Samus :Samus often uses her robot arm to punch, shoot etc. ;Zelda :Mostly powers ;Sheik* :Sheik uses mostly powers, weapons and hands to fight ;Link :Link uses swords and other weapons/items :*Sheik is not a separate character. To turn into Sheik, select Zelda as the character and do your Down B move (Transform). Secret ;Jigglypuff :Jigglypuff mostly uses punches, but also weird attacks like Rollout, Rest and Sing ;Dr. Mario :Dr. Mario uses mostly fists, kicks and powers. ;Falco :Falco uses kicks, weapons and items ;Ganondorf :Ganondorf frequently uses punches and kicks ;Luigi :Luigi uses mostly fists and other attacks. ;Pichu :Pichu mostly uses electricity (at a less rate than Pikachu), but also tailsweeps and headbutts. Electric attacks hurt him. ;Young Link :Link uses swords and other weapons/items ;Marth :Marth always uses his sword, except when grabbing. ;Mewtwo :Almost always powers. ;Mr. Game & Watch :Mr. Game & Watch likes to use various things in a new way, like giant keys, turtles or even sausages. ;Roy :Roy always uses his sword, except when grabbing. Trivia *SSBM does away with the platform game of SSB, and brings in the Home-Run Contest, in which the player must do as much damage to a sandbag as possible without knocking it off the platform, grabbing the home-run bat, and hitting the sandbag with a smash attack. *Strangely, the platform in the home-run contest is enlarged by switching the language to Japanese, along with changing the measuring unit from feet to meters. *Curiously, Mario and Dr. Mario co-exist, which seemingly proves that Dr. Mario is an alternate person, possibly another brother! *Young Link is considered better than Link (who can ALSO co-exist) *Even though Ganondorf is a character from the Legend of Zelda series, he is a "clone" of Captain Falcon from the F-Zero series. *Marth's sword is stronger at the tip, but Roy's is stronger closer to the hilt, showing that Roy's sword is heavier. *Any weapon used for stabbing or slashing, curiously, seems like more of a crushing weapon. *Mario's fireball must have some matter other than fire. Seeing as warm air rises, so would the fireball. *Many of the trophies are incorrect. Examples are that many of the Pokémon are out of order, according to their Pokédex number. *The most looked-for Pokémon from a Pokéball is Celebi, even though he does nothing. Celebi does, however, offer a huge point bonus and a trophy. The chance of getting Celebi is 1 out of 251. *Many of Bowser's moves are composed of withdrawing into his shell and spinning. *Even though Pikachu's and Pichu's up-B look very much alike, even nearly identicle, they are infact different moves having nothing to do with electricity. While Pikachu uses Quick Attack which can hurt the enemies, (offensive maneuver that always strikes first) and Pichu uses Agility (stat raising move) *The Super Smash Bros. series is considered the best party game ever, rivaled only by the Halo shooters, most likely for online capability. *Luigi occupies one of the "?" spaces on the character select screen, but it's really Pikachu. After unlocking Luigi, He takes the place of Pikachu who moves down the the first "?" block. *An April fools joke from a magazine once said that Sonic and Tails were unlockable. *It is said that Master Hand and Crazy Hand are really the hands of the player. *Many of the techniques used by professionals are actually not intentionally programmed. The perfect example is wavedashing (air dodging diagonally into the ground at an angle very shortly after a jump to give the illusion of sliding across the ground) *Roy's fully charged "Flare Blade" hurts him bye 10% while obliterating the opponent who gets 50% and gets thrown back an immense distance. Anyone who would walk into such an attack is either a CPU, ignorant of the devastation, looking for a good laugh, or an idiot. *Captain Falcon's weapon smashes are really a stab and a thrust upwards tossing the opponent high in the air and slightly backwards, making using the bat to hit the sandbag in HRC a bad idea. *Several trophies are obtainable only from going to a nintendo event which has long past. *Mewtwo, one of, if not, the ultimate pokémon, was reduced to one of the weakest characters, now comparable to a lowly Pichu. *HAL appears to be self promoting. In adventure mode, there are three Kirby levels, as opposed to the one or two for the rest. *Also, on the TV in the trophy room, it says HAL LAB at the bottom. *Jigglypuff has 4 different names, depending on the language the game is set to: Jigglypuff (English, Italian, Spanish), Purin (Japanese), Rondoudou (French) and Pummeluff (German). sv:Super Smash Bros. Melee